You Belong With Me
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Stan wants to tell Kyle his feelings but when a familiar face shows back up in South Park he thinks he should give up and hide his love from his best friend forever. Style, Stendy, Kybecca pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own South Park or the characters.

Please enjoy! :)

...

Today is the first day of High School, and I'm extremely excited to see my best friend. The last few weeks of summer have been bizarre, I haven't heard from Kyle at all and have no idea where he is. He better give me a good explanation for why he's been ignoring me.

When I arrive at the school, I see my flaming, red haired best friend running towards me sporting a giant grin on his face. He locks his arms around my neck, and my face is buried in his curly hair. I can smell his pineapple shampoo and I let out a deep sigh of happiness. _Oh how I just want to run my fingers through that hair of his_.

"Stan! It's nice to see you again!" I place my hands on his thin waist and he pulls away to look up at me with those big, innocent eyes of his. I can feel a blush tint my cheeks and it's not due to the cold weather. I've always kind of had a crush on my super best friend, but I've never had the guts to confess to him.

"Y-yeah, nice to see you, too…Why didn't you contact me these last few weeks?" I can't help but notice that his hands are still gently placed on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I lost my phone and my parents took me to visit some family friends, so I was away for a bit and had no time to call you…" I frown, still a bit disappointed about not being able to hang out and I think Kyle notices how upset I am. His fingers tighten on my shoulders and he gives me a sweet smile.

"Aw, Stan…I'm sorry! How about we have a sleepover this weekend? Just the two of us? I want to make it up to you." With those gorgeous, pearly white teeth and that angelic smile I can't help but forgive him as I throw my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He giggles and his fingers continue digging into my shoulders.

"Guys! Guess what?" We break our hug and turn to see Wendy and Bebe, wearing excited expressions. Wendy gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing with the exciting news.

"Guess who is back in South Park? Actually…going to this school? Kyle you should remember them…" Bebe covers her mouth, trying not to squeal. _Who would be back that is so exciting? _

_"_Rebecca! Remember her? Rebecca Cotswolds? Well she's back! Her brother isn't going to this school but she is. Cool, _huh_? " I watch as Kyle's face turns a beet red and he breaks out into a huge smile. _Oh no, not Rebecca_. Kyle used to have a crush on her, and I think he said they actually kissed once or twice.

"She…she is? Where is she?" His voice sounds like it can barely contain his excitement and his eyes search around the front of the school, trying to spot her.

"I think she just went into the school. You should see her, she looks great! And she's not as…weird as she used to be. Anyways, we're gonna go, later boys!" Wendy gives me another peck on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"We're still hanging out tonight, right?" I nod and watch her giggle and run off with Bebe. _God, girls can be quite annoying with the giggling sometimes_.

"Can you believe it? Rebecca is back…Oh God, I haven't seen her since that dance years ago when she became a slut…Oh I can't wait to see her!" I can't help but feel jealous, I wish he would like me the way I like him. Shit, Rebecca could possibly ruin my chances at confessing my feelings for him. I hope she doesn't like him back anymore. _Stop it Stan, stop being so selfish_. _It's his life and he's allowed to like her and she's allowed to like him_.

"Yeah…that's great. I'm happy for you Kyle…Go find her and talk to her." He gives me a sad smile and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Come with me…I can't do this by myself." I nod and allow him to drag me into the school to search for her. I can't help but feel slightly happy how much he relies on me to help him. When we find her, she's standing at her locker all by herself. Her curly brown is shorter than I remember and she's fixed herself up quite well. She doesn't look like a slut at all anymore. She's wearing navy blue jeans with a red hoodie and black high-heeled boots.

When she notices us approaching her expression changes into one where she looks like she's trying to remember who we are. When she recognizes us she gives us a kind smile and waves at us.

"Kyle! Oh my gosh!" Kyle lets go of my hand as she throws her arms around him. Kyle hesitantly puts his arms around her, too, and I can tell he's nervous. When they pull apart she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it…Stan?" I nod and she lets out a quiet giggle, not giving me a hug or anything but I could care less. I remember how fidgety she used to be but surprisingly she's not at all like that anymore. I can see her hands twitch slightly every now and then but not as bad as it was.

"How have you been? You look great, Rebecca. It's been so many years! How come you're back in South Park?" His voice is filled with nervousness and I look over to see his face filled with joy, though.

"Thanks Kyle! You look great, too. I've been good, my parents decided to move back here. I wanted to go to High School here. I just had to promise them I wouldn't become a slut again." Kyle covers his mouth as he lets out a chuckle.

"Well it's great to have you back. I hope we can hang out sometime. Would you like to eat lunch together today?" Rebecca blushes and gives him a small, hardly noticeable nod and I notice that her hand is placed on his arm. I feel a lump form in my throat and I can't bear to watch more of this. She definitely still has feelings for him, there's no way anyone would be like this after all these years.

"Of course, I'd love to. We need to catch up." At this point both of them are staring and smiling at each other lovingly. I space out a bit, listening to their conversation, feeling slightly stupid for just standing here, not really saying anything. Kyle looks so happy, maybe it's better for Kyle if he gets back together with her.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later Ky…Rebecca, it was nice seeing you again, see you around." Rebecca just gives me a smile while Kyle frowns at me, but nods understandingly. _You'll be fine without me standing here, Kyle_.

"Oh, okay…bye Stan." He looks a bit disappointed, but once I leave he'll be fine and alone with her, which I'm sure is what he wants. I give them one last wave before walking down the hall towards Kenny's locker. I look back to see Rebecca lean forward and it looks like she's giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek, but I'm too far away to say if it was a kiss or not.

"Hey Kenny." I put my hand on his back and he jumps slightly. I apologize quickly before leaning against the locker beside his.

"Hey Stan. What's wrong? Looks like something is on your mind." I let out a heavy sigh, throwing my head back against the locker. I hit my head harder than I thought so I rub the back of my throbbing head, listening to Kenny chuckle at me.

"Rebecca is back…did you know that?" He leans his back against his own locker and I watch as a grin forms on his face.

"Yeah man, did you see her boobs? They're so friggin…just perfect." I roll my eyes at his perverted mind and a groan leaves my lips. Of course that would be the first thing on his mind.

"Yeah, and Kyle's talking to her now…they'll get together and get married and live happily ever after. _Shit_. This _sucks_. It even looked like she kissed him on the cheek just now." The grin on Kenny's face doubles in size and he turns his whole body towards me, crossing his arms and looks down the hall, to see Kyle and Rebecca still talking together.

"Ohh, I get it now. You're jealous! You like her, don't you…" I shake my head, feeling my face heat up under his gaze, "Oh! You…you like _Kyle_! This is great! I _knew_ you two were gay for each other."

"Shut up, Kenny! Yeah you're right, maybe I like Kyle. But you know what? He's not gay, and he never will be. He looked so happy to hear Rebecca was back." I turn towards Kenny, watching him as he scoffs and rolls his eyes. He places a hand on my shoulder and his expression suddenly changes to a serious one.

"Dude, he might be. You should tell him someday, you never know, maybe he'll surprise you and have the same feelings for you." I look down the hall to see Kyle finally walking away from her and coming in this direction. He won't come over to us though, his locker is down this hall. I wish I could just walk over there right now and tell him how much I care for him.

"Maybe…but maybe it's best to let him be with a girl…" My shoulders sag in defeat as I let out a depressed doesn't respond but only shrugs his shoulders, shuts his locker and walks away, leaving me alone to wallow in self-pity. I watch as Kyle gets his books, that gorgeous smile still on his face. _Maybe he asked Rebecca out_, I think to myself, but only succeeding in making myself feel worse.

The day ends just as fast as it started and I am now currently on my couch with Wendy pressed up against my side. My arm is wrapped around her waist and we're under the warmth of a blanket, watching some stupid chick flick.

"Mmm…this is nice. Don't you think so, Stan?" She whispers, just loud enough for me to hear over the noise from the movie.

"Uh huh…it's great." Truth be told, I'd rather be doing anything else. I wish I had the courage to break up with her, but she can be quite scary at times. I notice my phone beside me light up and I try to reach for it carefully. I open it to find a message from my favorite person ever. I grin at the sweet message he sent.

_From: Kyle_

_Hey dude, you seemed off today. What's up? You know you can tell me anything! Love you dude._

I smile from his last two words. The great thing is Kyle and I got in the habit of saying I love you to each other without it being weird or uncomfortable. I guess we're just that close enough to do that, even if we are guys. I quickly text him back, trying to be as quiet and sneaky as I can so Wendy doesn't notice me texting. I hear her let out a groan and she shifts away from me slightly, and I guess she's noticed.

_From: Stan_

_No, nothing's wrong. Thanks for the concern. Right back at ya, man_.

I toss my phone aside, and try to bring Wendy back closer to me. If things are working out with Kyle and Rebecca maybe I should make things word for Wendy and I. Wendy can be a bitch at times, but she is really pretty and I do like her, maybe not in the way I should but I do think she's cool. Everyone thinks we're the best couple in the school, maybe I'm just with her because I'm expected to be with her.

_Do I tell Kyle and ruin his chance with Rebecca and possibly ruin our friendship? Shit, what do I do?_

_..._

I would like to give credit to **DeiDaRaSwEet** who is on deviantart! I got the idea and some of the dialogue in the next few chapters so check out the Style sims dating game I got this idea from!

Anyways hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review to tell me if it was good or not, no flames though! This story is going to be about 3-4 chapters, and i'm going to take a break from_ Let's Stay Together. _I promise I will get back to it sometime_._

_Thanks guys! :)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own South Park or the characters.

Please enjoy my fellow Style fans!

...

The next day on my way to school a bunch of thoughts keep running through my brain, most of them about Kyle. Actually all of them are about Kyle. I'm still trying to figure out if I should tell him my feelings or not, because I would be taking a huge risk at losing our friendship.

"What the hell do I do?" I murmur out loud to myself, hoping somehow I get some type of answer._ I bet Wendy is still pissed off at me_, I think to myself while I tilt my head back and let out a sigh. She was mad at me yesterday for texting while watching the movie and when she left all she did was glare at me without even saying goodbye.

Maybe if we stopped watching chick flicks I'd be a tad bit happier with her. I do feel better when I'm with her because I know she loves me and I like to be in a relationship, but I'd rather be with Kyle.

I arrive at the school I notice Kyle and Rebecca standing outside, their hands almost touching. Jealousy courses through my veins and I bite my lip as I approach them so I don't say anything mean.

"Hey you guys." I say, hoping they would break apart but of course, they don't. Kyle gives me a big smile and his cheeks are flushed from the cold, making him look adorable.

"Hi Stan!" I try not to smile too wide as I hear the happiness in Kyle's voice. Rebecca gives me a sweet smile, and as much as I want to hate her for taking Kyle away, she is a very nice girl.

"What are you two doing? Class is going to start soon." They glance at each other before they turn their attention back to me.

"Ah well…we just wanted to talk and Rebecca likes the cold weather…so we thought we'd chat outside." Rebecca gives a soft giggle and I watch as Kyle looks over at her, smiling at her and rubbing her back gently. I want to just step in between them to give Kyle a big kiss on the lips and watch her reaction.

"Y-yeah, I just find it peaceful…Kyle's so sweet to stand out here with me." I nod understandingly and fake a smile to be friendly. Kyle will do anything for her, he hates the cold weather so obviously he really likes her. I shove my cold, now red hands into my pockets and start to walk away.

"Stan, where are you going?" I turn back and give them a small wave.

"Ah, I'm cold…just going inside, maybe find Kenny," I watch as Kyle frowns, "Have fun outside you two, don't be late for class Kyle, don't want to ruin your perfect attendance." The frown on Kyle's face disappears and he gives me a kind grin, probably happy that I remember that he's never missed one class. I give them another wave and head into the school.

"Wow…shit, I'm screwed." I say to myself when I enter the school, enjoying the sudden warmth surrounding me now. I rush to my locker to find Kenny and Cartman leaning against it.

"Um, hello, what are you doing at my locker?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion, they never wait at my locker for me.

"Nothing. So…did you talk to Kyle? He seems pretty into that Rebecca chick. He might not hang out with us anymore."

"He's just a stupid Jew, we should thank her for taking him away from the group." I roll my eyes at Cartman and push them out of my way so I can get into my locker. I quickly take my coat off and shove it in there along with my hat.

"Maybe, but he's still Kyle, he won't abandon us for some girl."

"They look like they're dating. Obviously he's going to spend more time with her than us."

"That Jew doesn't have the balls to ask her out. He's such a pussy." I've suddenly had enough of listening to him constantly pick on Kyle. I slam my locker closed and grab his shirt collar roughly, pulling him a bit closer to my face.

"Cartman, shut up you fat piece of crap! If you hate him so much, why are you here talking with us about him?" Surprisingly enough Cartman seems to be a bit shocked and he backs off a bit. I should do that more often. I look over to see Kenny with a startled expression on his face. I start to walk to class when Kenny grabs my arm, stopping me in my track.

"Dude, what was that back there?" We stop right outside the classroom and I see Kyle and Rebecca heading this way. I turn around to face Kenny and hope they don't notice me. Thankfully they don't and I heave a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing! I'm just sick of listening to Cartman say those kinds of things, I guess I just got really mad."

"Dude, you need to stop being a pussy and tell Kyle you love him." I feel my eyes widen at his statement but I realize he's right, I do need to tell him. _Someday_.

"…I know…but if I do he'll probably hate me…I mean, he's already doing everything with Rebecca and it seems like he'll do anything for her…" Kenny pats me on the back, trying to cheer me up.

"Stan, seriously? You and him have been best friends forever. He won't hate you, believe me." His hand falls off my back and he walks into the class, but not before giving me a friendly smile._ I hope that what Kenny just said is true, and that no matter what, Kyle and I can remain best friends_.

…

After a week of watching Rebecca and Kyle interact, touching each other in very subtle ways I've decided that I've had enough and I have decided to tell Kyle how I feel today. _Maybe_. _Okay, probably not_. Watching them though is excruciating and the sooner I tell him, the sooner I'll have an answer from him.

School is now done and I quickly rush to Kenny's locker, praying to God that he's there so I can get some last minute advice. I let out a happy sigh when I see him wearing his infamous orange parka.

"Kenny!" He jumps a bit and turns to me with a surprised gasp.

"Stan, holy shit. What are you doing?" He closes his locker before leaning against it.

"Dude, I'm going to tell Kyle how I feel today…maybe I'll go over to his place or something."

"Really? Good for you!" He grins at me and pats me on the shoulder, proudly. Even talking to Kenny, my heart is pounding so hard against my chest.

"I need to ask you…how should I tell him? I just wanted some advice…I feel like I'm about to die from my nerves…"

"Oh…in my opinion, just be simple and honest…I think Kyle would appreciate something simple rather than something over the top. Just tell him what you feel for him." I nod and pat him appreciatively on the back, and I start to walk away before quickly turning around, freaking out at him and grabbing his shoulders roughly.

"Wait! Where is he? Have you seen him?" My nerves are making me go a bit crazy, I know I'm acting like an idiot.

"Well I did see him leave a few minutes before you showed up…But I just can't remember…" Kenny starts so say, but doesn't finish and only crosses his arms and grins. I wait impatiently for him to finish and groan when he doesn't.

"Kenny, come on! Tell me…" My grip on his shoulders leans his back against the locker, raises an eyebrow and continues to just stare at me. _I swear to God, I hate him sometimes_.

"I'll give you a dollar if you tell me." I grab a dollar bill from my pocket and hold it in front of him.

"Oh, well that makes it easier to remember then," He takes the bill from between my fingers, "I heard him say he was going to the shoe store down the street._" The shoe store? Kyle doesn't usually shop for shoes_. I nod and I'm about to hurry out the school door when Kenny grabs my arm and holds me back.

"But there is something you should know. He's with Rebecca, man." I throw my head back in frustration and groan out loud. _Of course, that's why he's shoe shopping, because he's with her_.

"You just need to get him alone and tell him. Good luck, dude." He gives me a wink and walks away, waving over his shoulder at me. I rush as quickly as my feet can take me towards the shoe store where Kenny said Kyle and Rebecca went to.

I'm hoping I'll be able to get him alone to talk to I get to the shoe store, I breathe on my freezing, red hands, hoping my warm breath will warm them up. I don't spot either of them, but I do spot Bebe, looking at a pair of silver stilettos. I hurry over to her, bending over in front of her trying to regain my breath from rushing here. I look up to see her giving me a weird glare.

"Stan, what are you doing?" She rolls her eyes dramatically before eying more shoes.

"Bebe, have you seen Kyle? Someone said he was here." She continues to look at shoes, and for some reason she seems to be mad at me.

"Kyle? Mmm…maybe."

"Bebe, this is really important. Can you just tell me? Please?"

"Ugh, _fine_. I think he asked Rebecca if she wanted to go get some food at Shakey's Pizza. Oh, by the way, Wendy is mad at you."

"Of course she is, just because I didn't pay attention to her stupid movie." Bebe gives me an insulted look and crosses her arms in an angry way.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I won't tell Wendy that, either. You better apologize to her before she breaks up with you."

"Okay, fine. Thanks Bebe, don't tell Wendy you saw me here." She rolls her eyes at me again before flinging her blonde hair angrily and I hear her mutter a quiet _whatever_ to me.

I hurry out of the shoe store and make my way towards Shakey's Pizza, tears filling my eyes as the cold wind brushes against my face. _God, I'm going to be spending all my time looking for him and by the time I find him I won't want to confess anymore_.

I step inside of Shakey's Pizza to find myself in a huge crowd of people lined up, waiting to get a seat. _Holy shit, why the hell is it so busy in here_? In the crowd I notice a giant blob of fat that is Eric Cartman with Clyde and Craig. _Of course he's here, he's always somewhere eating_. As soon as I'm about to leave I hear him shout my name. I turn around to find myself face to face with him.

"Hey gaywad. Want to join us for some food?"

"Uh, actually…I'm looking for Kyle…"

"Oh, you're looking for the faggy Jew? He was here with that bitch, Rebecca, but they left because it was too busy."

"Did they say where they were going?" I ask curiously, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I wasn't talking to them, but I think Craig was…he was totally hitting on that bitch, you should have seen Kyle's face." I roll my eyes, and realize that talking to Cartman is probably a waste of time. I'm about to turn around when he yanks my arm and forces me to turn back towards him.

"Yo fag, don't just walk away from me. I might know something, well…Craig told me where they went."

"Really? Tell me. I'll…I'll do whatever you want. It's extremely important!"

"Why do you want to talk to him so badly? He's not worth your time. But I'll think about what you said, about you'll do anything…anyways he went to the library with the bitch."

"Thanks, I don't know if I'm gonna go though…I keep missing them wherever they go…" Cartman places his hands on my shoulders and looks directly into my eyes. _What the hell is with him?_ _This is kind of weird_.

"As much as I hate that Jew, he _is_ a part of the group so go try to talk him out of being with her." I nod and grab his hands, removing them from my shoulders.

"Thanks Cartman, say hey to Craig and Clyde for me." I rush out of the restaurant, hurrying to the library to once again try to find them. This is the last time I'm rushing to find them, if they aren't here I'm taking it as a sign that I shouldn't tell Kyle about my feelings.

At this point, my feet are tired and I have a headache and I'm sick of running around everywhere. When I reach the library, I stare into the building, trying to build up my courage. _This is it, I'm going to tell him my feelings_.

I walk into the library, searching the computers and desks for my favorite red-head. After wandering for a few minutes, getting a few weird glances from awkwardly walking around, I find him and Rebecca sitting at a desk, reading some books. I take a few steps, staring at how cute Kyle is with his always pink tinted cheeks and those delicious looking pouty lips. A smile is plastered on his face and I can't help but smile while watching him.

_Well this is it. It's now or never_.

...

Wow sorry guys for not updating lately! I've been sick for a while and have had to go to the hospital and doctor's quite a few times. I will make it up to you by hopefully getting the last chapter up in the next two days!

I have a few idea's for more stories, which i'm hoping to get planned out in the next week (including a lovely Christmas fic)

Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you all! I'm hoping (or i'd love to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter!) Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! I know this chapter lacks Style but the next chapter will have lots :D No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own South Park or the characters.

Here is the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

...

I creep towards him slowly, taking in his gorgeous appearance before he looks up and notices me. His face is flushed and he gives me a simple, but sweet smile. When I get to the table they're sitting at, I put my hands down on the table and my whole body trembles due to my nerves.

"Hey Stan, what are you doing here?" He asks in a quiet voice seeing as we're in a library. He looks over at Rebecca, who is still reading her book.

"Looking for you…can we go somewhere to talk?" The smile is still plastered on his face but his eyebrow rises in slight confusion.

"Um…right now?" His voice holds hesitance and I start to worry he already knows what I want to tell him.

"Yeah it…might take a bit so I wanna talk somewhere else…" He looks back and fourth from me to Rebecca and the smile finally falls from his face.

"Stan…what's going on? Just tell me here. Give me a reason." He says in a firm voice.

"We're best friends…right? Is there something wrong with wanting to talk?" I look down to see my hand creeping towards one of his hands that is resting on the table, but I manage to stop myself.

"Of course we're best friends. But…why?"

"Because we love each other, right?" The second that question escapes my lips, I immediately feel like slapping myself in the face. My stomach drops at his shocked expression.

"W-what? You're kidding…" His whole face has now turned to a dark shade of red. He looks back at Rebecca to find her still drowned in her book. She must be really into it to not notice our conversation at all.

"Ah, I just want to spend more time with you."

"Stan…what…I…" He stumbles, struggling to come up with something to say. I'm probably confusing the hell out of him with my words. I stare at his baffled face, realizing that I'm probably ruining his moment with Rebecca. I have a feeling I walked in on maybe the time he was going to confess to her. Deep down I know I'm just being selfish, I should be thinking about what Kyle wants.

"I'm…sorry, I'm just being selfish. Just go back…to her. I hope things work out for you two." I watch him break out of his confusion and he gives me a slightly confused smile.

"Really? Thanks for the support, Stan! I'll do my best." I give him a quick smile and turn around, about to leave the library before thinking that maybe I should just tell him a part of my confession. I grab an empty chair before setting it down beside him and I plop myself down on it.

"You know…" His face is still slightly red and he doesn't look at me directly, but I can see him looking out of the corner of his eye at me, "Someone really likes you…"

"Wh-what? Really? W-who?"

"Well this person is just too…scared to tell you their feelings." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Well that's just too bad, but if they don't do it they're not really helping themselves."_ Wow, I've never seen Kyle act like this before_. _I thought he'd maybe have a bit more compassion about someone being nervous to confess_. I guess there are some things I don't know about him.

"Kyle…" We both look over at Rebecca who is now standing up, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Oh, hello, Stan!" Kyle nods as she walks away from us.

"What…if it were me…that has feelings for you?" He turns his head towards me and he lets out a quiet chuckle.

"Don't say stupid things, Stan." _He thinks it's a joke? What the hell?_

"Kyle, I'm serious. I really like you…" His eyes almost bulge out of his head and now I think he realizes I'm not joking. _Thank God Rebecca went to the washroom so she didn't hear this_.

"What…you're just…joking, aren't you?"

"This isn't a joke! I didn't tell you because of Rebecca…and I know you like her and stuff…" The two of us sit in silence for what feels like forever when Rebecca joins us again, sitting back down and picking her book up once again, giving both of us a sweet smile before reading once again.

"Stan…Stan…I…" He whispers quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Please…just give me a chance. Give me an opportunity." I probably sound desperate now, but I don't really care at this point.

"But you're my…best friend, Stan." Not knowing if it's a good idea or not, I reach over and grab his hand in mine, feeling bad when I feel him flinch at my touch.

"I love you as something more, though. I just want the chance to show you I'm serious…" Rebecca finally looks over at us, seeing our hands together and Kyle yanks his hand away from mine. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to spout something out but before he can the librarian walks over to us with a distressed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but your constant chatting is bother others here, would you please leave the library?" We look around to see a few people glaring at us, our chatting probably disrupting them. Kyle grabs his stuff off of the table angrily before turning to Rebecca.

"I'm leaving, see you later, Rebecca." She glances up with a baffled expression and can only nod at his sudden leaving. I follow Kyle with a bad feeling he's going to bitch me out when we get outside. I shudder when stepping back into the bitter, cold air. He turns around and jabs me in the chest with his index finger.

"Thanks a lot, idiot! Look what you did, what is she going to think of me now?"

"What are you talking about? I did it so we can talk! I did it for you." His finger is still on my chest and I grab it roughly, pushing it away from me.

"For _me_? If you want to do something for me…go inside and clarify this whole misunderstanding to her!"

"You're overreacting! She has no idea what was going on. And it's no misunderstanding, I seriously like you!"

"But…this is wrong, Stan." At that one sentence I feel like my heart is being split in two. How can he think it's _wrong_?

"It's _not_ wrong…and even if it was, I wouldn't care. I love you and I needed you to know that." He brings his hands up to cover his face, turning away from me. I groan and walk around him so that I'm facing him again. I bring my hands up and grab his, forcing his hands away from his face, his cheeks scorching from embarrassment.

"Stan…are you…I'm just…shocked…um…is it really true?" I let out an annoyed groan, starting to become impatient with him but I guess I can't be mad, this is probably shocking for him. I gently put one of my hands on his shoulders, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Kyle…I'm tired of trying to convince you, yes…I love you, I always have. What…what about you?"

"Ahh….um….I…" He does everything possible to avoid any eye contact with me until I grab his chin, tilting it up so he has no choice but to look at me.

"Kyle, do you love me?" His scarlet cheeks darken and his fingers loosely grip my wrist.

"Ah…I never told you because you and Wendy were always together…a-and made a cute couple…"_ Never told you? Does that mean?_ His face darkens more, if possible before he catches himself, pushing me away and covering his mouth with his hand. _So…he does like me? Holy shit._

"No! Oh god…not good!" He rushes past me and runs off somewhere. I turn around slowly and just watch as he disappears. _What the hell just happened?_ I'm brought out of my shock when I see Kenny coming towards me, looking back over his shoulder where Kyle just ran by. Kenny waves his hand in front of my face until I finally snap out of the shock.

"Dude, what happened?" I gulp loudly before finally looking at him.

"I think…Kyle just admitted he has feelings for me, too…" He lets out a surprised gasp before giving me a huge smile.

"Dude! That's great! But…you might want to go after him, he's kind of running away from you."

"Huh? Should I?" Kenny throws his hands up in the air in an obvious matter before pushing me roughly.

"Uh, _YEAH_!" I nod before rushing off towards where Kyle went, running as fast as I possible can. I hear Kenny shout a _good luck_ from behind me and I can't help but grin.

After a few minutes of running down the street, searching aimlessly for him, I find Kyle standing on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets until he notices me coming after him. He takes off once again and I use the last bit of strength I have to run faster and catch up to him.

I throw my arms around his shoulders from behind to stop him from running, both of us clearly out of we finally manage to catch our breath, he slowly turns around in my arms, prying them off of him. He stares at the ground, his face still extremely flushed and the only sound surrounding us are cars driving by and the voices of people walking by.

"Kyle please…don't run from me…" I plead to him, hoping he won't run away again.

"Stan…" He says my in such a hushed tone, it's quite sexy, even though he's probably not trying to be sexy at all.

"Please…do you…love me, too?" He brings his hands up to clutch at my arms, and I can feel his fingers start to shake tremendously.

"Stan…" He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I…I do love you…I love you, Stan…" After hearing him say those three words back I think I can die happily now, knowing he feels the same way I do. Tears start to sting my eyes, but I do my best to hold them back. _This isn't a time to be crying, the one you love just said he loves you back, this is a happy moment_.

"C-can…I kiss you?" His head darts up and he looks freaked out, probably because we're on the sidewalk where people can see us. Surprisingly enough he nods with a still cherry red face.

I place my hands on his scalding cheeks and lean in slowly to push my lips up against his hesitantly. His fingers fall from my arms and he drops his arms to his sides and I feel slightly disappointed at the loss contact.

It takes a moment for him to respond but I can't help but grin when I feel him finally give in to the kiss and start to kiss back. Our lips move together slowly, but decide it's best to not push my tongue past his lips, not yet anyway.

"Sta…n…" He breathes heavily when we pull away from each other. Both of us are beaming at each other, our cheeks flushed and feeling slightly nervous from this transition from being friends to something more.

"I'm so happy…thank you for giving me a chance, Kyle…" I bring up my hand to wipe a few stray tears that have decided to fall from my eyes. I jump a bit when I feel him grab my hand, pulling it away from my face.

"Do it again."

"Huh?" I ask in a puzzled tone, enjoying his hand that is holding mine tightly.

"Kiss me again." A shy smile forms on his lips as he stares into my teary eyes. I lean in immediately and crash our lips together once again, loving the feel of his now more confident fingers crawl up my chest and locks his arms tightly around my neck. My hands naturally fall onto his thin waist, pulling our bodies closer together.

"_Mmmph_…" He whimpers against my lips when I push against his lips with my feisty tongue. He gladly opens his mouth to allow my tongue to explore the depths of his warm cavern. His grip around me tightens when I massage his tongue with my own and I open my eyes slightly to see his eyes are squeezed shut and his whole face is completely flushed.

After a minute of swapping saliva and enjoying the warmth of his mouth, I pull back reluctantly, because I just realize we're still standing out in and I keep our arms wrapped around each other while people pass us, some giving us disapproving looks, and a group of girls walk by us and I swear I hear one of them quietly say '_aww_' at our position.

"You should go back and tell Rebecca you're not interested…" I gently whisper into his ear, feeling him shiver in my arms.

"You're right." We finally part, only to have our hands lace together immediately after releasing each walking back to the library, I look out of the corner of my eye to see Kyle smiling to himself with a lovely pink blush spread over his cheeks. I turn my head away from him and silently thank the good lord for having Kyle love me back. I think this is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life.

"So…you said you like me…but why were you so intent on flirting with Rebecca and always wanting to be around her?" I ask curiously, hoping he won't get mad.

"Um…I guess because you've been with Wendy…I guess I just wanted to try to see if I could get with someone…I was slightly jealous…I never thought in my life you'd love me, Stan…" His voice cracks a bit as he tells me this.

I tighten my grip around his hand and lean in to kiss his head we reach the library, Kyle abruptly stops, pulling on my hand and forcing me to stop to turn to him. He lets go of my hand and rests them on my shoulders, pulling me down to place his cold lips upon mine in a brief, but sweet lets go, giving me a wink before walking into the library.

I walk over and look through the giant window, watching as he sits beside her and breaks the news to her. I watch her smile turn to a confused expression as she nods her head slowly, looking quite upset. They both get up, giving each other a quick, friendly hug before Kyle makes his way back outside.

"How did it go?" He walks up to me and leans his head on my chest, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine…I think she was slightly disappointed…I think she really wanted me to ask her out today or something…I feel bad…" He looks up to stare into my eyes, "But I ended up getting something _way_ better." I tilt my head down and capture his lips between mine, both of us letting out happy sighs. We part after a moment and start to walk back to our houses, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist while his head rests on my shoulder.

"Kyle…" He looks up at me, waiting for me to continue, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity…you have no idea how happy I am." He leans up and pushes his lips against my cheek, his warm breath against my skin.

"No…I should be thanking you…if you didn't confess to me…I probably would have never told you my feelings."

As we continue to walk, we whisper our love for each other, ignoring the few glares we receive. Our attention is solely focused on each other and I made the right decision to confess my feelings, now the one I love the most is in my arms and always will be.

...

So hope you guys enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter!

I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but I wanted to post the last chapter for those who like the story :) Thank you to Your Fictional Affair, Darkslayer18, ADeadBlackRose, Kelly Chapman and Headless Clowns for the reviews, and to all of those who fav'd this story as well!

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed :) I'm currently writing a Christmas one-shot, so it should be up in a few days!

Thanks a lot guys! You rock!


End file.
